


don't want to wait until tomorrow to tell you how I feel (for the rest of my life)

by magichistorian



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:30:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magichistorian/pseuds/magichistorian
Summary: "Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked, like he wasn't quite sure it was him standing there. "What are you doing here so late?"I-I'm sorry Iwa-chan. But I couldn't wait another moment."----In which Oikawa gets what he wants (like always) and maybe a little bit more.





	don't want to wait until tomorrow to tell you how I feel (for the rest of my life)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't want to wait until tomorrow,  
> To tell you how I'd feel the rest of my life,  
> You don't want a waste another minute to realize,  
> Walking on the dark side of the evening,  
> Baby it is you, that opened my eyes
> 
>  
> 
> My first porn.. wow!!! I hope you guys enjoy :D

It must have been a strange sight for Iwaizumi, to open his door to see Oikawa there, at hardly 11 at night. 

 

It had been raining, and Oikawa had forgotten an umbrella, had forgotten everything in his rush of courage. He had scarcely remembered to wear a shirt, but pulled one on right before he left. 

 

"Oikawa?" Iwaizumi asked, like he wasn't quite sure it was him standing there. "What are you doing here so late?"

 

"I-I'm sorry Iwa-chan. But I couldn't wait another moment." 

 

He could leave. He could back out, make a dumb joke, tease him a bit, get a nice cup of tea, and stay the night on the couch. (A night full of regret, that's what that would be, but he's  _ terrified _ .)

 

He wondered, moments after the initial revelation of 'oh. I'm in love with Iwa-chan.' how it had taken him that long. Their relationship, his feelings, none of those had changed in years. 

 

He spent his high school years on empty, meaningless flirting. He knew what was love and what love wasn't. Or so he had thought. 

 

"Couldn't wait another moment for what?" Iwaizumi's eyes were a little wide. He didn't seem angry or annoyed like Oikawa was expecting. Maybe he knew exactly what Oikawa was about to say. He wouldn't even be surprised. Iwa-chan had always understood him like he couldn't even know his own self. 

 

"I'm in love with you." 

 

There. He said it. He couldn't take it back. He could feel every beat of his heart, loud and fast in his ears. He couldn't hear anything  else, except the words he knew Iwaizumi was going to say.

 

He could live on their late night tea times, and occasionally faking a nightmare so Iwaizumi would begrudgingly let him sleep in his bed, and  _ Iwaizumi,  _ his best friend. 

 

But he wanted Iwaizumi, his lover even more. 

 

"You are?"

 

"More than I have ever loved anything in my life. Forgive me. I've been a fool to not realize it sooner." Oikawa couldn't look away from Iwaizumi's intense gaze. 

 

He still didn't look angry. Only shocked. And….was that relief?

 

"You should come in," He said instead. "You'll catch a cold in wet clothes like that, dumbass."

 

Oikawa grinned. "Will you make tea? Iwa-chan makes lovely tea." 

 

Iwaizumi didn't reply, but Oikawa has long since learned that silence meant a yes, he just didn't want to say it out loud, didn't want to just give in.

 

They walked inside. Iwaizumi immediately bolted off and returned with a towel and a spare shirt and pair of shorts. 

 

As Oikawa dried off (silently bemoaning his hair) and Iwaizumi was setting out mugs, the atmosphere between them slowly shifted to something more tense than unsual. 

 

Oikawa could still his heart anxiously pumping just a bit too fast. A few minutes later, he was dry and Iwaizumi had set out two steaming mugs of tea. Oikawa knew which one was his. He never made tea in any other mug. It has been a gift a few years ago, and he had refused to use any other since. 

 

"Did you mean it?" Iwaizumi finally said, breaking the silence. 

 

Oikawa wanted to laugh at that. "Iwa-chan," He said, "I have never been so sure. I want you so much."

 

He had  _ not  _ spent all of high school half noticing and half ignoring the fact that when he masturbated, Iwaizumi was the only person that came to mind to not mean it. 

 

He doesn't even know what he wants anymore, just as long as it's from Iwaizumi. Maybe he's too dependent on Iwaizumi. It didn't matter. He didn't know how else to be. 

 

"And if I said I didn't like you back, what would you say then?" Iwaizumi presses. 

 

Oikawa has no idea. He hadn't wanted to imagine.

 

"I suppose... then nothing would change. I know exactly what I want but I would be capable of compromising, if only it meant I could spend my life with you."

It was his honest truth. 

 

"Well then I guess it's good I like you back then, huh?" Iwaizumi smirked. 

 

Oikawa's gaze shot up. He had expected it, in all honesty, but as soon as those words wormed their way into his ears, he didn't know what to say. 

 

"O-oh. That's good." Smooth. 

 

Iwaizumi reaches out and takes Oikawa's hand. He holds it out flat, and presses a feather-light kiss to the tips of his fingers. Warm heat flutters through Oikawa's body.

 

Nothing about Iwaizumi is more alluring to Oikawa than the way he holds back his strength. The way he holds Oikawa's hand, he could easily crush multiple bones. (some sick, sick voice in his head wonders if he would let him).

 

But he won't. Rather than violence, he treats Oikawa with tenderness that surges through his body more forcefully than any blow could.

 

Even the slightest kiss sends a surge of heat through his stomach.

 

Some voice in his head that is getting much, much, louder wants to know what Iwaizumi could do to him if he stopped holding back so much. 

 

Desperate for any more, Oikawa surges forward out of his seat and slams his lips against Iwaizumi's. 

 

It was messy and uneven, but perfect. 

 

Oikawa wants, no _ , needs  _ more.

 

Iwaizumi stands up, his chair skidding back and tea long forgotten. He takes Oikawa's hands in his own, their fingers overlapping, and lovingly, violently, slams Oikawa into the wall, pressing in his own kiss. 

 

Oikawa forgets how to breathe. The force of it all goes straight to his dick and he moans into Iwaizumi's mouth. 

 

_ He's finally kissing me. Please, Iwa-chan, kiss me, kiss me more. Kiss me until I breathe only you. Love me, and make me love only you. _

 

Oikawa had been kissed before. Obviously. Kissing didn't mean all that much and he had so many girls wanting him. A few guys too. Kissing was nice. Kissing was fun. 

 

But kissing Iwa-chan? That was different. 

 

He feels so warm, boxed in by Iwaizumi's arms and the plaster wall. There is a knee between his knees, a thigh between his thighs. He wanted to run his hands across Iwaizumi's body, but his hands were trapped, fingers each forced wide by Iwaizumi. Oikawa hoped a little that he might do the same thing, later, to his legs.

 

"That was pretty good- are you crying?"

 

"Huh?" Oikawa lifts a hand that had been freed when Iwaizumi pulled back to his cheek. It came back wet.

 

Oh.

 

"Of course not, Iwa-chan! Silly! Why would I be crying? I'm only…" 

 

_ I'm only what? Getting the one thing I just realized I have been wanting more than anything for years?  _

 

Iwaizumi shook his head. "Idiot. We don't have to do this." 

 

"No!" Oikawa blurted. "No, I want this very much, I-"

 

Iwaizumi cut him off with a chuckle and kissed him again, thumbing away a few tears. 

 

He then leaned in until his breath tickled Oikawa's ear.

 

"You're ugly when you cry." 

 

Oikawa gasped. "Rude! Iwa-chan! How could you! I'm always beautiful!" 

 

"I know." Iwaizumi gave him a smoldering look that reminded Oikawa what they were supposed to be doing. 

 

He took Iwaizumi's head between his hands and pressed a burning kiss to his lips. 

 

Iwaizumi reciprocated, then pressed his tongue to Oikawa's lips until he let him. Every movement of that hot tongue sent flash after flash of heat to his groin. 

 

Now if they were a proper couple, they would kiss a little but more, negotiate a few rules then go on a handful of very cute dates. But Oikawa wasn't a proper man. No, he was impatient and he was horny. 

 

"Iwa-channnn," He got out between kisses. "Let's do something more fun." 

 

"Like what?" He asked coyly. "Tell me what you want to do,  _ Tooru. _ "

 

Hearing his name made him gasp unwittingly, and he felt sparks of heat throughout his body.

 

"I want…"

 

What did he want? What fantasies plagued his dreams?

 

He slid down the wall a bit and pulled Iwaizumi down to meet him. 

 

"I want you to fuck me until I can't walk, until I can't breathe, until I can't feel anything but you. I want you to mark me, to hurt me, something, so that I will remember this, so that I will see you on my skin for  _ weeks.  _ I want to be ruined for anybody else, and I want, I want to ruin you just the same. So don't," He held Iwaizumi's face between his eyes, forcing intense eye contacts that sent shudders through the both of them. "Don't you  _ dare  _ go lightly on me."

 

He hopes Iwaizumi doesn't hate him but he can't feel anything else.

 

Iwaizumi moaned softly. "You really want that? You would let me hurt you?" 

 

"I would," Oikawa says honestly. "As longs as it's you." 

 

Iwaizumi groaned again and stood up. Before Oikawa could ask what he was doing, large hands were taking hold under his thighs and lifting him off the ground.

 

"Wh-what are you doing?" Oikawa gasped. He's walking now, carrying Oikawa like it is nothing. He should not find that though so sexy.

 

"Don't you think you'd rather do this someplace else?" Iwaizumi asked, like Oikawa was stupid. 

 

He only blushed and clutched to those broad shoulders. It was arousing, in all honesty. Knowing Iwaizumi had the the strength to carry him, had the strength to  _ break  _ him… Oikawa had the strength to fight back, sure, but it was comforting in some strange way to be so vulnerable, completely and wholly at Iwa-chan's mercy. He really did want to give him everything. 

 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as his back slammed onto something soft. Iwaizumi's bed, he realized. 

 

He looks up, a bit confused as the continuous contact he'd been used to stops. He looks up, wondering if something is wrong and-

 

Oh. The look on Iwaizumi's face then, so intense and so loving, knocks the breath from his lungs and makes his neglected erecting all the more noticeable. 

 

"You are so beautiful." Iwaizumis says, plainly, like he's talking about the weather and not like he's controlling the very air in Oikawa's lungs. 

 

He seems so tall, then, when he is looming by the bed and Oikawa laid out upon it. 

 

Oikawa sits up to do something, pull him back down onto him or at least touch him, but that strong hand of Iwa-chan's pushes him flat. 

 

"Stay still." 

 

_ Ohhhhhh.  _

 

Oikawa nods. 

 

Iwaizumi starts stripping, tantalizingly slow. He pulls off his shirt first and Oikawa practically salivates at the sight of his sculpted chest and arms. Like a god, or some statue for sure. Absolute perfection. 

 

Then goes his pants. The boxers stay for the moment, but he doesn't have enough time to care as Iwaizumi finally gets onto the bed, over Oikawa and trapping him in a cage of warmth with his arms and his chest and the soft bed. 

 

They have hardly started but Oikawa is already overwhelmed, his breath already coming out in fast heavy pants. 

 

The feeling of Iwaizumi's touch is almost better when it is a memory, a light imprint on his skin. Oikawa hopes for some more lasting marks. He has never felt so  _ much _ at once, not in his whole life. 

 

But then Iwaizumi runs a hand up his stomach and past his chest, pushing his shirt with it before pressing a kiss to his collarbone and Oikawa changes his mind. The actual thing is far better. 

 

"O-oh Iwa-chan," He whispers. 

 

Iwaizumi chuckles, making Oikawa blush. "You're so into it. Do I really get you this excited?" 

 

"Always." 

 

Iwaizumi whips Oikawa's shirt (not really his, it is Iwaizumi's and he likes to remind himself of that because it is so much more  _ intimate _ ).

 

He then quickly pulled off his sweatpants, and once they were equally undressed, resumed his assault of Oikawa's stomach and chest. 

 

His trailing fingertips feel like paintbrushes on the canvas of his body. The painting will surely be beautiful, then. It couldn't be anything less when it's made from the two of them and their love.

 

A nip at his hips makes his toes curl and when Iwaizumi's mouth moves to ghost as his nipple, he cries and fists his hands into the sheets. This makes Iwaizumi chuckle. 

 

"Don't laugh at me, Iwa-chan!" He splutterd, but Iwaizumi only laughs harder. 

 

"All those noises you make are cute." Oikawa shuts up, his face burning. Iwaizumi goes back to his careful examination of every dip and curve of Oikawa's body, while he fights his instincts to write and squirm so that he will  _ stay still. _

 

Iwaizumi then goes to pull of his boxers. Oikawa closes his eyes instinctually, more nervous than he thought he was going to be. 

 

"Hey, open your eyes." He does, and looks at the way his pale skin contrasts the dark sheets. 

 

He only looks up when Iwaizumi's hand caresses his cheek. The only light was from the hallway, and the backlight make him look divine. He looked down where he was no longer wearing boxers himself. Oikawa choked on his own spit. He couldn't help but imagine that dick. Shoved down his throat, pummeling him- no. He needed to focus.

 

"Hey. Shittykawa. You're not making yourself do this are you?" Not so divine.

 

Oikawa felt a flash of panic. "No! Please, I want to do this! I just…."

 

"You're a virgin." He said, not asking. Oikawa didn't say anything, but his fiery blush was answer enough. For all of his flirting and preening, Oikawa had never gone farther than a nice make out session. He probably, subconsciously, was saving himself for this.

 

He grinned a vicious smile. "Then I'll just have to make it the best first time, right? Don't worry. I'll make sure you're ruined for anybody else, just as you asked." 

 

Oikawa could only reply with a weak moan. 

 

From somewhere behind him, Iwaizumi produced a small bottle. Oikawa inhaled softly. 

 

"Lift your hips ok?" Iwaizumi asked, taking a pillow. Oikawa complied and he slipped it under his hips. 

 

_ It was going to happen.  _ He finally realized.  _ I'm finally going to lose my virginity in Iwa-chan's bed. _ He forced back a moan. 

 

He heard a click of a cap coming open and a rush of adrenaline followed. One hand gently took the back of his thigh, pushing it towards his chest. The other trailed down, past his balls and-

 

"What did you want me to do again?" Iwaizumi muttered. "What did you say, exactly?" 

 

"I-I said…." Embarrassment flooded his body. 

 

But so did need. 

 

And his overwhelming, desperate, wanting need demolished his dignity. 

 

Traitorous tears welled up again as he spoke. "I said, I want you to fuck me until I can't walk, until I can't breathe, until I can't feel anything but you. That's what I said, Iwa-chan."

 

"Good boy." A whimper escaped his lips at the praise. "Is that still what you want?" 

 

Oikawa stole a searing kiss. "God yes. Please, Iwa-chan. Don't make me wait too long."

 

"Patience, Tooru." 

 

"S-say that again. I want to hear my name again." 

 

Iwaizumi leaned down, impossibly close. " _ Like this, Tooru?"  _

 

Oikawa wailed. "Please, please, Hajime." 

 

Iwaizumi's breath caught, and quickly took the tube back up, coating those familiar fingers. 

 

Then he finally slid one finger in. 

 

Oikawa gasped and moaned a little. The trickling pleasure of before had completely given way. The force of that feeling, of just one finger, was oozing through him, down the sheets, like a slow syrupy trail pouring from every inch of his skin. 

 

Those fingers were unlike anything he had felt before. His own fingers were long but slender and could only do so much. He had vivid memories of kneeling on his bed when the house was empty, trying desperately to shove his fingers in deeper, but failing every time. There was only so much he could do with the limitations of his own body. But Iwa-chan? He could reach anything. 

 

The finger was joined by another and Oikawa sobbed. Every coaxing shift and curl drew out a cry only increasing in desperate volume. His legs were shaking but he couldn't stop them. 

 

"Unghhh, Iwa-channnn-" He forced out. 

 

"Breathe, Tooru. I got you." He tried to, but each breath was ragged and heavy, his heartbeat racing against those probing fingers. 

 

"Im- I'm gonna…" He whispered as the pressure mounted higher. 

 

"Not yet. Not until I say you can." Oikawa choked out another sob. Iwaizumi pressed a line of gentle kisses down his chest, then returned to meet his spit-soaked lips.

 

"P-please…" He wanted. He wanted so badly. He didn't even know what he wanted, but he wanted it with everything in him. 

 

"It's alright, Tooru." Iwaizumi whispered, shoving his fingers even deeper, forcing out a long cry from Oikawa. "I'm almost done."

 

Oikawa Tooru asked many things of Iwaizumi. He was always needy and selfish. But no matter how much he griped, Iwaizumi would always, eventually, give in. He hoped he wouldn't make him wait too long this time. 

 

After maybe another minute of curing fingers and loud moans, Iwaizumi pulled out his fingers. 

 

"Just a sec." He said as he sat up. Oikawa gasped. 

 

"Where-" 

 

"Put your hands above your head, okay?" Iwaizumi returned, a tie from work in hand. 

 

Oikawa grinned, obediently crossing his wrists above his head. Iwaizumi loops it around his wrists, tightly enough that his wiggling fingers have no hope of freeing him, but not so that his circulation is cut off. Typical Iwa-chan. Always caring, even when he's tying him up. He didn't say that though, only snickering and calling Iwa-chan kinky. It earned a light slap on his leg.

 

The air suddenly became heavier. Oikawa felt the difference. He's no longer playing vulnerable. He is entirely defenseless, bared open for all to see. He  _ loves it _ .

 

"Please Iwa-chan," Oikawa begged. "Don't make me wait, please fuck me, please please." He can't stand being so close but  _ so far apart. _

 

Iwaizumi laughed. "So impatient." 

 

Oikawa tries to kick at him, but can only hit his back weakly. 

 

"Calm down. I'm going, I'm going." 

 

Iwaizumi picks the bottle back up, and pours some into his hand. The clean smell of the lube mixed into the smell of sex and sweat filling the room. 

 

"I won't go too fast," He says. Iwaizumi tucks one of Oikawa's legs against his chest and hikes the other over his shoulder. 

 

He then starts (not very slowly, the begging must have worked) pressing in. 

 

Every inch forces his lungs emptier. He almost forgets to inhale, forgets everything, but his body makes him breathe. Everything around him in unfocused, and the tears filling his eyes don't help.

 

It's hurts, a burning stretch nothing like his fingers. But the pain is good too, and his whole body trembles. 

 

"I-Iwa...Iwa-chan…" He choked out. His voice sounds like he's dying. A warm hand runs down his arms, across his palm, and settles on top of his hand, the fingers intertwining with his. 

 

"Breathe, Tooru. Breathe." Iwaizumi's breathing was uneven too. Good. Tooru wasn't going to be done until he'd shown Iwaizumi he was all he needed.

 

He mouthed around words, but no sound leaves him, only light gasps.

 

"You're doing great, Tooru." That voice brings his sight into focus, and he sees Iwaizumi above him.  

 

"You know," he starts. "You think you need me, but I rely on you just as much. You're absolutely wonderful."

 

Oikawa stared up in shock. 

 

He continued. "You are one of the most amazing, hard working people I know. You care so much, and even though you can be annoying, I couldn't imagine loving anybody but you." 

 

Oikawa sobbed. He hadn't noticed he was crying until Iwaizumi wiped tears from his cheeks. 

 

"I mean it. You're so beautiful."

 

Mostly sure he was still crying, he pulled Iwaizumi down for a kiss. Iwaizumi snapped his hips forward and his whole body convulsed. 

 

"Come on, Tooru." He rolled his hips again, and he could scarcely stop the slew of ridiculous sounds he was making. 

 

"Go on, Tooru." Iwaizumi snaked a hand between their stomachs and the moment his hand wraps around him, orgasm crashed into him.

 

Oikawa didn't even try to resist.

 

A few moments later he comes to, blinking spots from his vision. 

 

Iwaizumi was staring down at him, affection the only thing in his gaze. When he saw Oikawa was back awake, he smiled and brushed his sweaty bangs away. 

 

Feeling something wet on his chin, Oikawa reached up with his sluggish arm to wipe it away, and noticed what it was. 

 

"Ew, Iwa-chan, I'm covered in cum!" He exclaimed. 

 

Iwaizumi only laughed. "Yeah, that's what happens. It looks good on you." 

 

"Rude!" He leaned forward, but stopped when he realized he was very much still impaled on Iwaizumi's dick.

 

"I like you better when you're too aroused to complain. Though you aren't any less noisy."

 

"Rude!" He exclaimed again.

 

Iwaizumi grabs his thighs then, hard enough to leave bruises Oikawa will be far too proud of, and pulls him up onto his lap, straightening out his own legs. He takes Oikawa's still-bound hands and drapes them over his shoulders, bringing their faces very close. 

 

They then awkwardly shuffle around half a circle, until Iwaizumi is comfortably leaning against the headboard, and Oikawa is impaled on his lap. 

 

"This way," He says with a smile, "I can watch you even better." 

 

"Oh? And what would you like to watch me do?"  

 

Iwaizumi kissed him, then leaned back casually, rubbing sticky circles into his hips. "Show me how far you can lift yourself." 

 

Desperate to please (and also because he kinda wanted to be able to take pride in his dick-riding skills), Oikawa attempts to push off the bed. His long legs fumbled awkwardly until he out his weight onto his knees. He doesn't make it far before collapsing, gasping for breath. He wasn't prepared for how good it felt, Iwaizumi's dick dragging against his insides. 

 

"I-I can't," He whimpered. 

 

Iwaizumi shakes his head and readjusts his grip, then slowly dragging Oikawa up himself until he was supporting most of his weight. . Oikawa bites his lip to stifle a scream.

 

Then Iwaizumi slams him back down and he screams anyway. 

 

He does it again and Oikawa can only blubber nonsensical pleading amidst his cries. 

 

Every time he hits his prostate, his legs jerk uselessly, and his hands paw awkwardly at his back. 

 

Sweat starts to drip down their chests, and Oikawa can hear Iwaizumi's breath, heavier and faster. They are both close, he can tell. 

 

Iwaizumi started getting desperate in his thrusts. He bucked up in time with Oikawa, and Oikawa chokes on his pleas, and feels his muscles clench. 

 

He feels like he us being ripped apart and put back together all at once. It is too much, and too little. He has no strength. His thighs trembled and jerked, devoid of any strength they normally would hold. 

 

Moments later Iwaizumi sputters to a halt, kisses Oikawa, and comes.

 

The gush of heat overflows Oikawa and he comes seconds after. 

 

Almost instantly his eyes roll back and he slumps against Iwaizumi's chest. 

  
  


Hours later he wakes, clean and tucked under the blankets. He flushed. Iwa-chan must have woken early to clean up. 

 

He turned to face Iwaizumi, who was still asleep. Taking one of his hands in his own, Oikawa pressed a small kiss to it. 

 

The other started to shift, and eventually opened his eyes. 

 

"Good morning Oikawa." He said through a yawn.

 

"Good morning." 

 

He continued to hold into Iwaizumi's hand, gently massaging it with his thumb. 

 

"I'm glad we did that." 

 

"Yeah. No regrets." Okawa said, propping himself up on his elbow.

 

"Good."

 

"Why would I? You wouldn't think I'd pretend to like you just to sleep with you, would you? Cause I swear I'd never-"

 

"Calm down, Tooru. I wasn't thinking that." Iwaizumi pulled him back down to wrap his arms around his waist. "Let's just sit here. We can eat in a little bit."

 

"I...you will probably have to help me to the kitchen."

 

Iwaizumi looked over, confused, until it dawned on him and he adopted a sly grin. 

 

"I guess you got you got what you wanted then, huh? Fucked you till you couldn't walk. Was that good enough for your standards?"

 

Oikawa faked a thoughtful expression. "Hmmm, I'm not sure, I'm sure anyone could do just as good- OW, Iwa-chan! I was kidding! Kidding!" 

 

Iwaizumi laughed and Oikawa joined. 

 

"I'm serious," He said. "I love you so much."

 

Iwaizumi smiled. "I love you too."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Title and lyrics from Mat Kearney's City of Black and White 
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!


End file.
